


Home is Where You Are

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 70B Review, and maybe episode 70A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 70B (and maybe 70A).<br/>Nothing important is happening, nor should it be. The morning after isn't much, but it means a lot to the people involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where You Are

Cecil wakes up surrounded by darkness, besides the sunlight filtering in through only the periwinkle curtains. In front of him was the only face he has wanted to see when he wakes up, Carlos. There were nights, weeks, and even months he spent wishing that one day he'll wake up next to Carlos again.

He would imagine it, sometimes: Khoshekh would sleep soundly by his feet, away from Carlos, but just in case the scientist's allergies started to act up there was a Claratin bottle on his nightstand, beside a glass of water. Cecil himself would of had one of the three pillows he owned kicked off of the bed in the middle of the night, the second one by his feet and the third pillow clutched to his chest. (He usually shared a pillow with Carlos by the morning, but insisted that it won't happen again and that he wouldn't need another pillow. He never actually made plans to prevent it from happening again, but it's not like anyone's complaining.) The sheets would also be kicked off of Cecil, towards the foot of the bed, but not enough that the bed monsters could eat them. The room would be filled with another mysterious presence, and a feeling of being watched by the SSP, but it would still be peaceful.

Most days though, Cecil would wake up early, alone, and unable to go back to sleep.

This morning, Cecil wakes up sharing Carlos' pillow on purpose. This morning, Cecil wakes up wearing a certain scientist's lab coat that really didn't keep him warm last night, but gave him a warm and homely feeling which he appreciated. He wakes up to Khoshekh against his back, and, still only half awake, cuddles into Carlos' chest. The scientist smells of cold sand and coffee. (Carlos missed it in the dessert and had to have at least 4 cups last night.) Carlos stirs a bit, breathes in deeply, and opens one eye.

"What time is it?" He mutters into the radio host's hair. Cecil glances up but doesn't answer.

"If time was real," Carlos adds.

"I would guess 10, but I haven't heard any screeching from our neighbor's plants so it may be 9:03 still." Cecil responds. The scientist nods slowly, thoughtfully, not even half awake, and hugs Cecil tightly.

"So what time did we go to sleep?"

"Well, after we exchanged our last ' _I'm sorry', 'I forgive you',_ and _'No really what can I do to make it up to you_ 's, we said 'I love you' and fell asleep arooouunnd 5 am. " The radio host recounts.

"Then why are we up right now? We only got like 4 hours of sleep." Carlos mutters under his breath, but everyone heard (even Bertha, the secret police pretending not to listen from who knows where).

"Habit?" Cecil replies. "I usually woke up and got ready pretty early."

"Really?" Carlos asks, and then a beat of silence. "I'm sorry."

The radio announcer grunts.

"I forgive you-"

"-No, really."

Cecil lightly head butts Carlos' mouth, hoping that his hair will silence the scientist. "I know you're always going to say 'I'm sorry', and I'm always going to respond with 'I forgive you', yet you won't accept it. But we'll continue, like always." Carlos huffs.

"Not always. But I'm still sor-"

"If you say sorry one more time so help me I will hide the coffee maker." Cecil interrupts.

"-But I'm still so craving some coffee now that we're up." Carlos fixes.

"Better." The radio host murmurs. "So what will you do about your coffee craving?" He asks.

"Probably stay in bed for at least 3 days." the scientist admits.

"But a certain person wants coffeeee." Cecil whines.

"But another certain person wants sleeeeep." Carlos whines back. Khoshekh stirs a bit and yawns, before meowing (which is really a slightly intimidating deep growl) in response to the whining, which leaves the pair chuckling. They smile at each other once they stop and give a light kiss.

"How about this," Carlos suggests, "you get the feather duster to wake up the coffee maker, and I'll coax the cabinet to give us two mugs and maybe two plates. I'm not too sure it likes me though. Yesterday I had to give it my totally-not-illegal pen until it opened slightly."

"Come on, big man, you can do it." Cecil encourages.

"Yes, but I might need more motivation." Carlos admits. Cecil reaches up to give Carlos another kiss, threading his fingers through the now clean hair, his other arm around the scientist's neck.

"Good enough?" He asks, pulling back. Carlos hums in content. "Now go on.” Cecil motivates, kissing the scientist on his forehead before getting out of bed to head towards the bathroom.

Once Cecil enters the bathroom, Carlos rolls onto his back, sprawled over the bed as the cat follows the radio host, and looks towards the ceiling (it's a shade of pastel pink today, only the border of the ceiling looking tiled). He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in 

"It's good to be home." He announces to the room, and, somehow, it's as if the room agrees back. Khoshekh even meows in agreement as he heads towards the bathroom, where Cecil is brushing his teeth and looking at the wall intensely. (Carlos hears an "Aha! You blinked first!" through the toothbrush and toothpaste in Cecil's mouth.)

Once Cecil is done with his morning routine, Carlos gets up to start his as well.

It strikes Carlos, while he's on the couch besides a Cecil who's watching TV, and halfway through a sip of his second cup of coffee that they finally made with the now two empty plates on the coffee table, that things have already gone back to how they used to be. The routine that they had years ago is already in place again and it's a wonderful thing. He doesn't even mind his allergies acting up from the cat that he's _deathly allergic to_. It's hard to say that he misses the glow cloud, the ban on wheat and wheat-by products, the Sheriff's Secret Police, and other bans on anything and everything convenient, but everything about Night Vale holds a special place in his heart. To the places, the occurrences, the _people_. Carlos and Cecil both know that later on they'll have to face a more serious talk, but not now. For now, they're home together. Not just a home, though, such as a condo or a duplex, but a place they know, a place where people love them, and a place where both of them know they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted fluff, and these episodes gave me motivation to write something. But where's the 23 cute fics I wanted when I woke up after listening to the episodes? Maybe they're just making it more grammatically correct and better than mine. Hmm. Well, thanks for reading, but that was the only free time you had until you have to scream into the void again. That's okay, I used up my time too. All errors are mine. Hope you enjoyed! Happy 3rd anniversary, listeners.


End file.
